


Into you

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Hunger magazine, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They send Colin the outfits from the photoshoot and Bradley is very interested in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tempy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tempy).



> This little thing happened when Tempy and I talked about a certain scene in the video on HungerTV in which a tie is involved and someone else adjusting it. Since she feels crappy, I wrote it for her. Get well soon! And all the other sicklish fans out there, too!
> 
> This has nothing to do with the real Colin Morgan or Bradley James. Don't know them, don't know what's going on in their heads or in their bedrooms.

“They just sent it to you?”

“Yeah, the outfits from the photo shoot.” Colin blinked at the box on his bed and ran his fingers over the fabric while he held the phone with the other hand.

“Way cool, man, you looked hot in those suits. Which one is it? The black one? Or the bold only-you-can-wear pattern mix?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Come on, Cols, striped shirt, striped tie, AND plaid jacket only you can look good in it?”

“Oh, cut that out.”

“I love how you still blush after all those years.”

“We’re on the phone, Bradley, how do you…”

“I hear it. So, they sent all the outfits? Wow, then you’ve got something to wear to Tom’s wedding.”

Colin’s face lit up. “True. Saves me all the annoying shopping.”

Bradley laughed. “You and shopping. If it can’t be ordered online, you don’t need it.”

“Yeah, something like that. But which one should I wear? The black suit with the bowtie? Or is that too formal?” All of a sudden, Colin laughed out.

“What’s so funny about bowties? They look good on you.”

“Not the bowtie…they…they even sent the glasses!”

The line was silent for a moment. “Brad? Are you still there?”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing, I just…”

“Model the suits for me, I’ll tell you which one to wear for the wedding?”

“You know you can just come over, you don’t need excuses.”

“No, I mean it, would you wear them for me?”

+++

Bradley let himself in and found the door to Colin’s bedroom ajar. He dropped his key onto the sideboard loudly to let Colin know that he was there and then slowly pushed the door open. 

Just as he had expected, the sight took his breath away. Colin stood, facing the tiny excuse for a mirror, already dressed in the less flamboyant suit and adjusted his tie.

“Hello Bradley.”

Fuck. Over the years, Bradley had heard Colin use his voice in the most extraordinary ways, but this one was reserved for him. A lot deeper and a lot more suggestive than Colin’s everyday-talking-voice. And when Colin put on the glasses while he turned to face him, Bradley was lost. 

He took a deep breath and let his eyes caress Colin’s body. Bradley knew that Colin looked great when they got him to dress up. If it was the black attire with the bowtie or some other jacket, it always made his fingers itch to unwrap Colin like a present.

And now Colin stood close with that slight almost-smirk on his lips and he was wearing those damn hot nerd glasses and…nnngh! Bradley reached out and pushed the jacket off Colin’s shoulders. Then he hooked his finger into the tie to pull Colin close and kiss that fucking smirk off his lips. 

When the kiss had them both breathing hard, Bradley pulled back. He loosened the tie just enough to be able to get it over the collar of the shirt before he started to unbutton it. His fingers were trembling but he forced himself to slow down. 

Colin stood still, but his fast breathing gave him away as much as the bulge in his trousers as Bradley ran his fingers down Colin’s chest. Damn, they hadn’t done this in too long. For a moment, Bradley pondered to pull the shirt from Colin’s trousers, but then decided to open the belt buckle and slide the zipper down first. 

A little evil grin showed on his face when his fingers fleetingly touched the hardness behind the fabric, drawing a moan from Colin. He gave the open trousers a push and they slid down Colin’s hips. With a content nod, Bradley noticed that Colin had gained a bit of weight, even though he was still on the too-thin side. Which didn’t take away any of his hotness. 

“Step out of them,” he ordered, stepping back, watching Colin to toe off his shoes and doing what he was told. Bradley bit back a smile. No matter what kind of fancy clothes Colin was wearing, the way he kicked his shoes from him looked exactly the same. 

When Colin straightened up again, Bradley stepped close to caress his shoulders as he pushed the shirt off, too. “What am I going to do with you now?” His voice sounded hoarse in his own ears, the sight of Colin in nothing but black boxer briefs, a tie and those fucking glasses was almost unbearably hot. 

“I…”

“Oh, I know. Shhhhhhh.” While he pulled the tie from Colin’s neck, Bradley leaned in to kiss him again. How he had missed those lips!

He felt Colin reaching for him, finally unable to keep standing still, but Bradley pulled back. “Now I know what to do with that tie.” He motioned towards the bed with his head and Colin closed his eyes for a moment and let out a little sound that made the hair on Bradley’s arms stand up. He watched impatiently as Colin climbed onto the bed. 

“Comfortable?” Bradley wanted this to be good for Colin. That one time back in France where they had shagged in the woods and later had to explain to production how Colin ended up with splinters in his backside that kept him from riding a horse for a few days had been bad enough. No more discomfort for Colin.

“Yeah. Do you want me to…” Colin pointed to his glasses.

“Leave them where they are.”

Colin grinned, wiggled around a bit and already held his hands over his head when Bradley climbed onto the bed and straddled him. 

“Gosh, Cols…” Bradley wanted to sink into Colin so bad, but he needed to go through with this first. So he tickled Colin’s chest with the tip of the tie, wiping the grin off his face and ripping needy sounds from his throat, before he caressed his wrists and finally tied them to the he headboard. 

Then he moved around so he could look into Colin’s eyes for a long moment and then claimed those full lips again. The taste and smell of Colin engulfed him, so familiar but always excitingly new. 

After a while of just kissing deeply, Colin pulled back, breathing hard, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Mean.”

Taking the chance to explore the long exposed neck with his lips and teeth, Bradley grinned. “You’re the one who’s so hot.”

“Don’t!” Colin tensed a bit when he felt Bradley’s teeth. “Shooting tomorrow.”

“Sorry.” Mumbling against Colin’s skin, Bradley went back to licking and sucking little kisses down Colin’s throat that weren’t hard enough to leave marks. He loved marking Colin, but while he was shooting, he knew he couldn’t. Another lesson learned the hard way with make-up artists growling at him for weeks. 

Colin squirmed when Bradley’s lips avoided his nipples and made their way down determinedly. “I’m…if you keep that up, I’ll come any second.”

Bradley pulled back and a warm feeling spread through his chest. That a bit of kissing like this could make Colin come meant that he didn’t get any in a long time. Which meant there had probably not been anyone since they last been together. They hadn’t promised each other anything, but it still left a good feeling. 

“Don’t you dare.” He went back to his task of teasing Colin by gently running his fingers over the length trapped in those sexy boxer briefs. 

“Brad…BRAD!!!” That last one sounded almost like ‘prat!’ as Colin tossed his head back and arched into the touch. 

Bradley was so turned on that he was breathing hard. He wasn’t sure if he would manage to give Colin the intended blowjob without coming into his jeans, but he didn’t care. Colin was so hot when he was writhing like that. So he started to pull the boxer briefs down and free the erection that made his mouth water. 

“Finally…” Colin sighed and that made Bradley groan. 

He caressed the soft hot skin and felt the rigidness underneath, ran the pad of his thumb over the leaking head and smirked as he felt the freshly shaven balls with his other hand. Colin was so big, he didn’t need to shave to appear larger as some guys did, but somehow he seemed to like the smoothness. 

Bradley was still busy admiring the cock he hadn’t seen in a while when he felt that Colin wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer and looked up. Breathing hard through parted lips, Colin threw him looks but his eyelids slid down as he grimaced in pleasure when Bradley wrapped his fingers around his dick and started to stroke slowly. 

That did it; Colin bucked up again and again and then came with a strangled cry. 

+++

“The tie is ruined.”

It was the first thing Colin said after they settled down to get their breaths back - Bradley’s head on Colin’s shoulder, his arm across Colin’s chest – after hours of teasing and hand jobs and blowjobs and fucking. 

Chuckling against his shoulder, Bradley looked up. “That’s your comment?”

“No, just a fact.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

They were silent again. 

“You know, I think you should get a bunch of them.”

Raising an eyebrow, Bradley tilted his head back to look at Colin. “Are you suddenly into wearing ties?”

Colin smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss on Bradley’s forehead. “Nope, but I’m into you.”


End file.
